Nowadays, beauty becomes a pursuit, beautiful hair can better show personal beauty, then hairdressing apparatuses are indispensable, which generally include hair straighteners and hair curlers, wherein the hair curler is a handheld electronic product for curling hair and is mainly composed of a handle and a heating drum, the hair curler adopts a circuit panel to control the temperature, and the heating drum made of a tourmaline ceramic panel can averagely disperse heat to realize cyclic heating, improve the protein structure of hair to form curl and protect hair during curling.
At present, the aluminum tubes of the existing hair curlers generally adopt a hardware oil injection or electroplating process. However, when the two processes are used, hair cannot be well protected to be softer, and hair is easy to damage. Moreover, the existing aluminum tubes are circular straight-through tubes, and such structural design is unreasonable and cannot meet the use requirements of people.